ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukumo
How Tsukumo joined the Tourney Tsukumo hails from one of the five strongest countries in the nation and is hinted to have come from an upper-class family. Her earliest history dates back to the time when her family was hosting a party when she was seven years old. Having hid in the gardens to avoid troubling her family, she began to observe a bug when Hirato stumbled across her. He decided to strike up a conversation with her once it became apparent that the both of them were avoiding the party for their own reasons. Soon, he noticed her guarded behavior; how quiet and reserved she was. Tsukumo was highly mature for someone of only seven years, "two months, and five days" (using "very grown-up" words that normal children her age wouldn't have known). She later revealed that two years prior, while in town, a kidnapping attempt was made on her. Her elder brother interfered and managed to rescue her yet died as a result (implied from a gunshot wound). Describing her brother as a "really excellent person" and promising heir in the family, Tsukumo explained that her parents and relatives blamed her for the loss of someone who could have been a splendid future head of the family. The way they treat her is different from how they treat her younger brother. She even remarks that it would have been better if she had died "so it wouldn't have inconvenienced anyone." Hirato notes that these could not have been her own words, but that of the adults around her. Sensing her unwitting and possibly even unnoticed sadness, he encourages Tsukumo to find a place for herself within the world rather than remain stagnant in the toxic atmosphere of her home. He urges her to "move forward one day at a time". These words moved Tsukumo to eventually join Circus from that point on. After rescuing a group of Eastern European families from an "icy demon" as they described called Captain Cold, Tsukumo performed to earn the respect of the citizens. Suddenly, word got out that Captain Cold would be at the Second Tourney and wants her head. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on one leg. After the announcer calls her name Does three spin kicks, then a heel kick, then thrusts her hands as the camera zooms saying "Tsukumo, Special Combat Personnel. Nice to meet you." Special Moves Trajectory Arrow (Neutral) Tsukumo fires a highly concentrated beam of projected energy at the opponent. Licht (Side) Tsukumo leaps at the opponent and gives two hard kicks. Himmel (Up) Tsukumo jumps into the air spinning her arms in circles. Schlinge (Down) Tsukumo does a high back kick. If she hits, she then rapidly slaps her opponent, then flip kicks him/her away. Donner (Hyper Smash) Tsukumo gracefully kicks her opponent into the air, then jumps after and kicks, then punches him/her, then latches onto him/her and slams the opponent into the ground. Sterne (Final Smash) Tsukumo summons colorful, sharp beams of light giving rapid damage to the opponent. Victory Animations #Tsukumo kneels and lowers her head saying "With all do respect, we'd be consigned to the kiddies table." #Tsukumo does tow handstanding kicks then a flip kick then kicks outward saying "Be warned, we play at a level far beyond most people's abilities." #Tsukumo forms a ray of light then pushes it and says "It's understandable if you prefer to bow out." On-Screen Appearance Jumps off a trapeze at her point and says "Is this to keep us out of trouble?" Trivia *Tsukumo's rival is Leonard Snart who is the Flash's ice-related foe, Captain Cold. *Tsukumo shares her English voice actress with Blade Knight, Whip, Reki and Alfreed. *Tsukumo shares her Japanese voice actress with Deema Karas, Captain Annie and Lin Beifong. *Tsukumo shares her French voice actress with Sarah Zabiarov (in the Bolinoak Sammahn), D.Va, Scizor and Riptor. *Tsukumo shares her German voice actress with Naiya and Chelsea. *Tsukumo shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Shanoa, Elphelt Valentine, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan. *Tsukumo shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Genis Sage, Homura and Ringo Noyamano. Category:Karneval characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters